


The Things Your Eyes Have Seen 閱盡千帆

by jls20011425



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Discouragement, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, NEWT GETS A HUG, newt needs a hug, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 紐特困惑地對著她皺眉。「什麼……怎麼你……」他話音漸消。「呃——哈囉。無意——冒犯，不過，唔，你來做什麼？」他眉毛緊緊皺著陷入沉思，他睜得大大的眼睛讓她覺得他不太肯定這是不是真的。蒂娜咬住唇，頓了頓。「我來找你。」她終於道。「——好。」他盯了一秒，冒出下一條問題。「抱歉，但是，呃——你過來——來倫敦，找我？」...紐特把蒂娜留在紐約碼頭，然後乘船離開，再沒有回來。一年之後，蒂娜決定是時候去找他了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Things Your Eyes Have Seen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664046) by [whatswiththemustache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatswiththemustache/pseuds/whatswiththemustache). 



> 授權：

　　「哈囉？」

　　波爾蓬蒂娜•戈德斯坦小心翼翼推開通往破舊房間的門，已經敲過，沒人應門，她就自行打開。裡面挺暗的，她再次喚道。

　　「哈囉？紐特？」

　　漫長的一秒沒有回音——隨後遠處叮叮噹噹玻璃碎掉的聲音傳入耳中。她的目光落在行李箱上——打了開來躺在整齊舖好的床上。蒂娜突然心慌，幾乎內疚地直起身。她微微轉過身，向半掩的門伸出手，猶豫該不該微底關上，又或者完全拉開。內心交戰幾秒後，她收回手，什麼也沒做。就在此時，輕輕的腳步聲從箱子傳出，她受驚轉身，雙手緊緊握在一起。

　　她焦急地盯著，有一會空無一物——之後，只出現了頭頂。淺紅棕色頭髮，骯髒凌亂。又是無盡的一秒，他其餘的臉龐出現——這樣一來，蒂娜突然記起她有多想念他。他掛著那副好奇驚訝的表情，眼睛睜大，眉毛挑起，嘴巴緊抿。他的頭髮和她記憶中一樣可笑，若是沒有變得更糟。不知不覺，蒂娜已滿面笑容，紐特只是微微張開口呆呆看著她。

　　他終於眨眼，保持著錯愕的眼神，她想這大概是他盯著她最久的一次，目不轉睛。「蒂娜。」紐特吃驚地輕輕道。

　　笑聲幾乎逃脫唇邊化作愉悅嗤笑，蒂娜微微聳了聳肩，露齒一笑。「哈囉，紐特。」

　　他錯愕的表情化為茫然的迷惑，他困惑地對著她皺眉。「什麼……怎麼你……」他話音漸消，連續眨了數次眼才清了清喉嚨。「呃——哈囉。無意——冒犯，不過，唔，你來做什麼？」他眉毛緊緊皺著陷入沉思，他睜得大大的眼睛讓她覺得他不太肯定這是不是真的。

　　蒂娜咬住唇，頓了頓。「我來找你。」她終於道，決定給出簡單的答案。紐特緩緩點頭，看上去困惑依舊。

　　「——好。」他盯了一秒，冒出下一條問題。「抱歉，但是，呃——你過來——來倫敦，找我？」

　　蒂娜點點頭，感覺笑容稍微褪去，心中種下熟悉的懷疑種子——若然紐特沒回紐約是有理由呢？若然他對她，對他們之間的一切改變了想法呢？若然他經過一切後與莉塔•萊斯特蘭奇重修舊好呢？這些問題狠狠攻擊蒂娜，她重重吞了吞口水移開目光。她打算說些什麼，雖然她不太肯定——此時紐特緩緩點了點頭，嘴唇張成「O」形。

　　「噢。」他突兀道，仿佛所有問題一下子解決。就是這樣，他綻放笑意，幾乎即時蔓延為大大的喜悅的笑容。真有趣，那雙眸明亮的笑容迅速沖走蒂娜的懷疑。

　　好一會兒，他們只是站在那裡，微笑相望。終於紐特眨眨眼突然醒悟，仿佛他才剛記起他站在行李箱內，只有頭冒了出來。他輕輕一咳，低下了頭。「呃——抱歉。」紐特迅速道，做了個尷尬的怪相，匆忙爬出行李箱。他躍下搖搖晃晃的床，然後轉身把箱子合上，停了一會兒。當他轉過頭面向她，他只是抬眸對上她的目光一秒，又迅速看向別處。他雙手緊握，手指纏在一起又再次分開——完全是緊張兮兮的樣子。

　　他又清了清喉嚨，眼睛終於直視超過半秒，再次對她微笑，這次更加猶豫。「很高興見到你。」紐特說，迅速吸了口氣。蒂娜點點頭，向前踏了半步。

　　「我也很高興見到你。」她誠懇道。聽見他說那些話幾乎抹去自從他們上次會面後虛度的所有時光——幾乎。她所有問題仍然於舌尖灼燒，但這是她期望了好幾個世紀的事。

　　紐特笑意更歡，閃過一絲快樂，然後目光又再次移開。沉默的片刻過去，他似乎把時間都耗在繫於舌尖的下一個句子上。「我沒有——呃——我沒有忘記，你知道的。」他迅速道，幾乎是在保證——儘管，她不知道是為了誰。「關於，好吧——回到紐約，探訪你。我仍然……」他話音漸消，雙眼牢牢釘在右方牆壁某處。

　　蒂娜迅速點點頭，靠得更近。「我知道。」她說，而她的確是。紐特所做的一切她只看得見真摯。老實說她希望自己能帶著指控前來，儘管並不惱怒。很奇怪，但一旦她再次看見紐特，它們就離開腦袋。想到指控他就痛苦異常。那是……那是因為他的掩飾，他的目光飄忽不定。有些不對勁。

　　蒂娜站著眼見他坐立不安，避開她的目光。他倉促吸了口氣，眉毛皺起。「呃，我好奇——如果你不介意我問——但是，呃，你是怎麼找到我的？」這次他抬起頭來，雙眼閃過一絲好奇。

　　她聳了聳肩，不自然地笑了笑。「到處問問沒花多少時間。」蒂娜承認。她雙眼四顧房間。「破釜酒吧是挺熱鬧的地方，我猜。說實話，我——呃，我沒指望真的在這裡找到你，但是……」她的笑容再次綻放，仿佛不由自主。她不介意，似乎，紐特也不。聞言他點點頭，回以燦爛但又短暫的笑容。

　　頓了頓，他答道。「我很高興你找來了。」

　　蒂娜看著他又停了下來，她感覺決心緩緩回到她身上。像是這次談話的其他路線都鎖了起來，只剩下一個選擇。她雙唇緊抿，眉毛輕皺，深呼吸了一口氣。

　　「紐特。」蒂娜說，聲音沒有一絲指責——只有揮之不去的困惑，與淡淡的失望，還有一絲她無法抑制的悲傷。「發生了什麼？」

　　他慢慢抬頭，終於對上她的目光，沒有避開。隨著眉毛挑起，前額現出淺淺的皺紋，他的表情似乎蘊含一絲內疚。他微微張開嘴，什麼也沒說，蒂娜頓了頓後續道。

　　「……已經一年了。我以為你的書已經出版。我一直留意著，以防萬一，但是……」

　　紐特臉容痛苦，眨了眨眼，稍微直起身，拽著衣袖。「對不起。」他突然道，目光避開。他搖搖晃晃——踩著腳跟前後搖擺，他死死盯著地板。「但我，嗯——停下來了。」

　　蒂娜皺著眉頭，搖了搖頭。「停下來了？」

　　他抿起唇，仿佛努力擠出話來。「是指。寫。我的書。」

　　蒂娜感覺肩膀微微耷拉，聽見呼息溢出肺部化為歎息。她記得一年前，他是怎樣談論那部書。她記得他叫她留下來保護他們時，他連同箱子塞進她手裡那本薄薄的筆記本的觸感。因為出於熱愛的奉獻而變得破舊。她無聲皺起眉頭，眉眼透出悲傷與失望。

　　「你為什麼要停下來？」她的話緩慢又沉重。

　　紐特伸手扯了扯外套，肩膀垂了下來——他咀嚼了幾下，眨了幾次眼，似乎無法以晦澀的方式顫抖。他的回復道來之際，極其迅速，話裡行間顯然有著說服力。「我幾乎寫完了。」他說，堅定點點頭。「還沒寫完。我仍然會帶本給你，你知道的。我沒有改變主意。」他抬頭迎上她的目光，證明他話語的真實。

　　「但是我，嗯……最終，沒有出版。就是，呃……沒有……」他搖了搖頭，微微一笑，似是想化為皺眉。

　　蒂娜很希望了解、幫助、 _做些事_ ，因為紐特掩飾得很糟糕的受傷眼神不該存在。「為什麼？」她柔聲道。

　　她的問題讓他再次靜止。他僵住，長久的一刻，他迷失思緒，又或許只是思索措辭。終於——他微微耷拉，嘆了口氣，目光閃爍向上。「沒有人想看關於魔法生物的書。」他靜靜道。「反正，不是我那種寫法。」

　　那些話沉入蒂娜心中，緩慢悲傷又痛苦。紐特有點駝背，一如既往，但他看上去很挫敗，她難以想像到底發生了什麼讓他看上去這樣。但腦海深處，一年前的說話浮現嘲笑著她。

　　 _……我在寫一本關於魔法生物的書。_

　　 _像是狩獵指南？_

　　當時他臉上的表情很失望，幾乎沮喪，但無疑一點也不驚訝。現在，蒂娜悲傷地皺眉，思忖他到底聽過像她那樣的話多少次。

　　「去年我回到英國後，我沒有留下——繼續旅行。」紐特停下來說。「只為我的研究添上最後幾筆，尋找幾隻我聽到傳聞的生物。不太遠——我在意大利停了一下——法國——去到斯堪的納維亞……我甚至碰上一小群鷹馬，徘徊凡爾賽附近。」他迅速咧嘴一笑，眼裡閃過一絲愉悅，但轉瞬即逝。頓了頓後，他清了清喉嚨，看向別處。

　　「但是我，啊……我花了太多時間，我——太粗心大意了。那些日子，法國魔法生物有方面有嚴格規定。我猜他們的傲羅從沒碰上過一隻……呃，他們不知道怎麼處理。鷹馬——很容易動怒。有個巫師靠得太近——被抓了一下，不太嚴重，但是……麻瓜看見了，所以——」紐特抽了抽鼻子，嘴唇抿成緊緊一線。「他們殺了牠們。四隻成年鷹馬、一隻小馬，只有六個月大。我——我試圖阻止他們，但……」

　　他沒說下去，一動不動，然後迅速用手背抹了抹眼睛。蒂娜感覺肺部下陷——她張開嘴想說話，本能地側起頭，但紐特再次說話。仿佛他不知何故打開水閘，把平常壓根兒不會說的話一股腦兒吐出來。

　　「之後，我向北走——我聽聞有人在芬蘭北部看見一隻淘氣的拉莫拉。找來有點棘手，但這次沒有巫師先一步趕到——最終，我找到它。擱淺……在赫爾辛基附近海岸，肯定是麻瓜叉中牠。我猜牠嚇到了他們，因為牠們往往把船弄翻，還有……弄沉。」

　　「於是，呃，我就——繼續走，我想。通常，奇怪野獸的傳言撒播得很快，有時我能及時趕到拯救牠們。現在我養了相當多了，在我的箱子裡——」他對著行李箱微笑，靜靜坐在斑駁的床上。「可以的話，我都試著把牠們帶回出生地。但是——嗯，有時候牠們不受歡迎。那我們就待一起。這次，唔，事實上只是我自從去年以後第二次回到英國。我回來只是因為有隻古靈閣的龍生病了。其中一隻妖精，我有次幫過牠擺脫毛螃蟹侵擾——他送信給我。那隻龍——她是隻秘魯毒牙龍，相當驚人真的，不論一切。那些妖精不知道她出了什麼毛病——她絕食了好一會。從沒想過龍不該被鎖在洞穴裡這件事。」他說，帶著輕微責備嘟嚷出最後一句。

　　蒂娜皺起眉頭，又再感覺到紐特可怕的安靜。「她會好起來嗎？」

　　紐特僵住，他雙眼似乎望向遠方。「不。」他簡短道，他的聲音不穩。「她快死了。我無能為力。」他輕輕抽了抽鼻子，又再顫抖，避開目光。「我還沒告訴牠們。我——嗯，我不覺得妖精會餵養照顧臨終的龍。」

　　他說的每一個字似乎都堆積起來，壓在他肩膀上，又或者壓著整個房間，因為蒂娜相當肯定她也感受到那份重量。她聞上雙眼，感覺到淚水如烙鐵般刺痛了她。「我很抱歉。」她沉重道，眨了眨眼。

　　紐特緩緩搖頭，他表情平靜。他瞥向她——緩慢、謹慎。「那只是，呃。」他開口道，緊隨短暫停頓。「似乎——我去所有地方，我每次在外面找到生物——總是有人想傷害牠，利用牠，又或者——驅逐牠，怎樣都好，就是不肯接受牠。所有地方——人們都取笑我寫本正面談論魔法生物的書。然後他們——他們只是傷害牠們、摧毀牠們。只要他們能。」

　　紐特雙眼明亮得可疑，臉上所有笑意褪去。「我只是——我無法理解。我完全無法理解他們。為什麼……為什麼每個人都想殺死我想保護的生物？」

　　他看著她，問題在他噙滿淚水的雙眼燃燒，蒂娜說不出話來——她感覺額頭緊揪，她抿起雙唇，努力不要哭出來。她迅速搖了搖頭，髮絲飛揚。「不是所有人，紐特。」蒂娜堅定喊道。「不是所有人。」

　　紐特看著她，緩緩點頭。「不，我想不是。」他同意道，帶著微弱但真實的笑容。「遇見你我真的很幸運，蒂娜。」

　　「不，反過來才對。」蒂娜堅持道，再次搖頭。她頓了頓，組織說話。「如果我沒有遇上你，紐特——一切都會不一樣。我不會……只是……你向我展示了全新的生活方式，紐特。你 _改變_ 了一切。我為此 _非常感激_ 。」然後她對著他微笑，她的眼睛肯定通紅噙淚，但她不在乎。

　　紐特雙眼睜大，露出一絲難以置信的神情，眉毛不可思議地挑起。他吞了吞口水，大聲得可聞，他的目光移了開去。「我——嗯，我——我很高興。」紐特竭力道。「但是，嗯——有時候，我不這麼覺得。」

　　輕輕低下頭，肩膀耷拉，紐特看上去——好吧，他看上去早就放棄。看到此景蒂娜心都碎了。不知不覺，她走上前，突然她就發現自己以緊緊的擁抱摟住他。起初，紐特有點僵硬——蒂娜只是摟得他更近，然後他緩緩伸出修長的雙臂回抱她。蒂娜把臉埋進他的外套，吸入皮革與塵土與一系列紐特式的氣味。他們站了漫長的、幸福的，哭泣的一刻——她微微轉過頭，在他耳邊輕聲低語。

　　「沒事的。」她希望這是真的。

　　當他們從對方身上離開，蒂娜輕輕笑著，紐特不加掩飾地看著她，臉上是安靜的驚訝的表情。他眨了幾下眼，目光一如既往移開，才漸漸張開口說話。

　　「……我想我錯了，蒂娜。」紐特緩緩道，目光再次對上她——似乎是相當痛苦的過程，但當他做到，他眼神只有誠懇。「我想我沒決定早點來紐約看你是我錯了。我想——好吧。我想這樣我會好過一點。」

　　蒂娜把頭側到一邊，悲傷地笑了。「現在我在了。」


End file.
